A technique for controlling a plurality of loads by one time of manipulation is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes a monitor terminal including a liquid crystal display and a touch panel. Patent Literature 1 further describes that the state of the monitor terminal transitions to a state where the monitor terminal functions as an on/off switch, a state where the monitor terminal functions as a group switch, or the like.
According to the technique described in Patent Literature 1, when specific loads are turned on/off, individual turning on/off of the loads or collective turning on/off of the loads is only selected.